


The Games We Play - Y is for Yo Yo

by surena_13



Category: Major Crimes (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-17
Updated: 2013-01-17
Packaged: 2017-11-25 20:44:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,323
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/642789
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/surena_13/pseuds/surena_13
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The balance between hate and sex has never been that difficult to uphold for Sharon.<br/>Written for the ABC challenge<br/>For mcgonnevilles</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Games We Play - Y is for Yo Yo

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Not Mine  
> Thanks to Emma and Margot for encouraging me to actually post it and not delete it.

They’ve been doing this for the better part of two decades, this mindless fucking. Sharon doesn’t even know how to define it. Thinking about whatever the hell she and Andy have, it makes her head hurt and it makes her crave for the complications a normal relationship would bring, something where she would actually date a man before falling into bed with him.

 

Officially they have never been in a relationship together. All they’ve had is a long line of one-nightstands, sex with no obligations. They just wanted to get the other off. There had been times where they would sleep together every night for weeks, before some ridiculous work thing would sent them both back to hating each other. But eventually they’d end up on her floor, or on his couch or in either one of their beds again.

 

“God, don’t stop,” Andy groaned when she slowed her rhythm slightly, teasing him, driving him insane. Sharon looked down at him and smirked, responding to his plea with a slow roll of her hips. She liked this, straddling him, having complete control over him.

 

She knew how to keep him on edge until he was practically begging for it. This felt right. They had gone through so much crap, gone from hating each other, to almost loving each other, back to hating before settling on a mutual dislike mixed with a sexual interest.

 

It was easy, uncomplicated, no strings attached. They both understood the pressures of the job and the need for release without needing further commitments. They liked sex and they both knew that they could get satisfaction from the other. No need to actually like each other, no urges to know more about each other than what would make them come hard and fast. Or long and slow, depending on the day.

 

Sharon ran her tongue over her lips, holding back a moan as she raked her nails over his chest. It had been too long since she’d had him in her bed, underneath her, his hands gripping her hips with a bruising force. She wanted to make it last in case it would take another six months for him to return or for her to be so completely fed up with everything that the only way she could have some peace and quiet in her head was to either shoot someone or go to his apartment and not be Captain Raydor for one night.

 

She knew that was why Andy was here tonight. No Lieutenant Flynn, no LAPD, just the simplest and most basic way to deal with the fact that Brenda had left today. They had both needed it, but Andy had come seeking for it and she’d let him in. Again. Just like after the time where he had seen that girl die or when Brenda had announced that Goldman was still going to pursue her or after the beanbag gun incident.

 

Sharon was more stubborn. The last time she had gone to him had been when Ally Moore had taken advantage of her. She had turned up on his doorstep trembling with anger, not knowing whether she was angry at herself, at Detective Moore or _Chief Brenda Leigh Johnson_ for finding her pride more important than Sharon’s case. She’d practically attacked Andy then, both begging and ordering him to fuck her until she forgot.In between their nights, they barely talked, trying not to utterly hate each other.

 

“Stop teasing, Sharon,” he growled attempting to push his hips up, to take control of the situation, but Sharon wasn’t going to allow him yet. She sank down on him completely, throwing her head back and softly squeezing around him, silently thanking her sister for discreetly letting her know about Kegel exercises.

 

He had been an arrogant, alcoholic sergeant on his way to becoming a lieutenant if he’d managed to get his drinking under control. She had been a more than ambitious, freshly promoted IA lieutenant and had just separated from her alcoholic and gambling husband. It was an ill match, definitively not made in heaven and afterwards while nursing one massive hangover, she’d snapped at him to go to AA before he found himself on the wrong side of the law enforcement.

 

To this day she has no idea why, but the next time they’d ended up naked in the bed of some dingy motel, he’d thrown a sobriety chip in her direction. It was a strange gesture, one she hadn’t expected. Maybe that had been the foundation of the next countless of times she’d ended up with her skirt around her waist, her panties ruined with Andy between her legs.

 

It was almost like a fucking game. Sex, hate, sex, hate. Going up and down, like that ridiculous toy her son used to play with, a yo-yo or something like it, constantly going, the string never cut.

 

They really were too old for this idiocy. Both them just ought to find someone nice, or young in Andy’s case, and try to settle down before they retired in about five years. They were too old to be fucking around and have it not mean anything. Even if Gavin practically applauded her for screwing around with someone of a lower rank at her age, it wasn’t what she ought to be doing at this stage of her life.

 

Andy grasped her waist and in a move that was far too fast for people their age he managed to flip them over, a cocky grin playing on his lips. He liked it when she gave him the upper hand, or at least made him think it. He always looked so triumphant when he had Sharon on her back, her legs wrapped around his waist.

 

“Fuck,” she gasped when he slammed into her. His hand slid over her thigh and lifted it until the back her thigh rested against his chest and her knee was bent of his shoulder. Sharon thanked her years of yoga for her flexibility. But she could still feel the muscles pull. She’d be lucky if she got away from this without a limp, but maybe it would be worth it. Andy had rarely disappointed her.

 

The angle was just right now as he slid in even deeper. Sharon arched up, digging her nails into his back, leaving angry red welts on his skin. She hoped for his sake that he wasn’t seeing anybody, or at least not anybody he was having sex with. Those marks would be hard to hide or explain. They both had been in those situations more than once and it had never been good for the actual relationships they had had going on.

 

They both had a penchant for marking each other, bite marks, scratches, hickeys, bruises from being held too tight, like a couple of horny teenagers who couldn’t control themselves. It had been difficult and awkward turning up on a date with a bite mark on her neck. Her date hadn’t minded that a lot, but he had walked out on her when he discovered the hickeys on the inside of her thighs. She couldn’t really blame him.

 

In a twisted sort of way, maybe they were supposed to be together. This was the longest relationship either of them had had. It was pathetic, really, if she thought about it, but she didn’t want to stop. And she didn’t want to commit to anybody else.

 

“Can you come?” Andy groaned through gritted teeth. Sharon narrowed her eyes for a moment before she snaked a hand between their bodies, seeking out her clit. The added pressure was just what she needed. She rolled her hips, whimpering when she hits the perfect spot as Andy slides fully into her. So close.

 

She ran her fingers through his hair and grabbed them before pulling his head closer and crashing their lips together. Andy made surprised sound in the back of his throat and stopped moving for a moment. They rarely kissed. In fact Sharon thought she could count on two hands how many times they had actually kissed. It just seemed too intimate, too much like a proper relationship instead of the string of one-nightstands they had had now.

 

It felt a little awkward, but Sharon dragged her teeth over his bottom lip, making him moan and open his mouth before he gave himself up to the kiss, his tongue meeting hers. It never stopped surprising her that he was quite a good kisser. If he put his mind to it, he could make her toes curl and leave her gasping for breath. Now, the kiss was sloppy and uncoordinated, they were too close to coming for them to really focus.

 

His thrusts became harder and irregular. She was going to feel this tomorrow. She was going to feel that familiar dull pain between her legs when she had to sit through what undoubtedly was going a boring meeting with Pope and Taylor. She almost longed for the days when she was forty and could handle every position without feeling like she had been put through the worst exercise routine in her life.

 

They broke the kiss and Sharon dug her nails even further into his skin. She knew Andy well enough to know that he was so close coming. She knew all of his sounds, all of his movements. She’d heard, seen and felt them all before.

 

Andy probably knew all her tells as well. He knew when she was close to coming and he knew exactly how to push her over the edge. Before she could fully register what was happening, his teeth sunk into her skin, right where her neck met her shoulder. Her head snapped back and she cried out as she came, clenching around him. Sharon clung to him, rubbing her clit as she rode out her orgasm.

 

Only a few moments after, Andy came, but Sharon barely noticed it. She heard her name fall from his lips before he practically collapsed on top of her. At least he had had the clarity of mind to get her leg off his shoulder. He panted heavily, his lips resting against her throat as their sweaty bodies stuck together. It was going to be uncomfortable to separate.

 

Sharon could feel her shoulder throbbing. She’d have to hide that mark tomorrow if she didn’t want some very inquisitive looks from two men she definitely didn’t want them from. Or perhaps she would wear something that showed it off, let them both know that the Ice Queen from FID had a better sex life than the two of them combined. The thought of doing so almost made her laugh.

 

Slowly she allowed her fingertips to trace his back and she winced when she felt the welts she had left there. She hadn’t intended to be that rough on him. She froze when she felt his lips brush over her shoulder. It was gentle, unexpected, not what they did. It felt strange. They didn’t cuddle or linger very long in their post-orgasmic bliss. They cleaned themselves up, dressed and went home. No romance, one of their unspoken rules.

 

Andy lifted his head and looked down at her, little drops of sweat decorating his brow. Very carefully he brushed away a lock of hair that stuck to her forehead. It seemed oddly intimate. Sharon hoped that surprise wasn’t very obviously written on her face. It mustn’t have been. Andy leaned down and softly brushed his lips against hers. Against her better judgment, Sharon kissed him back, wrapping her arms around him tightly.

 

This kiss was slow and gentle, almost like a kiss one would share after a first date, if they hadn’t just been fucking, if he weren’t still buried inside her, wearing her scratches on his back. He managed to turn them on their sides, causing him to slip out of her and she squirmed at the slightly uncomfortable feeling, but she didn’t break the kiss, humming appreciatively when his fingers tangled in her hair.

 

“What are we doing?” she murmured as he dragged his hand down her side, caressing her in a way that was sensual, but not sexual, not even when he cupped her breast. Not that they could go for another round even if they wanted too. They were too old for that. It felt like he was admiring her. “We’ve never done this before.”

 

“Maybe we should have.” His reply made her pull back a little so she could look at him in the ill-lit room. He was serious. Was this what he wanted? Cuddling after sex, spending actual time with her. The idea seemed ludicrous. She had no idea what to say to him. It didn’t seem that improbable, something more than sex, she had just never considered it before. It didn’t suit them.

 

“Could I - - Can I stay the night?” Andy asked with an almost boyish embarrassment. It almost brought a smile to her face. Staying the night meant spending time together without sex, it meant breakfast in the morning. It meant morning breath and bed hair, and not in a sexy way. She’d never imagined doing that with him. The idea, though, wasn’t completely off-putting. She nodded.

 

“Yes, you can stay the night.” Andy grinned in a way that wasn’t cocky in the least. He nudged her softly and she rolled over onto her other side. He pulled her closer until her back was pressed against his chest, his arm wrapped around her waist. It was unfamiliar, but not entirely unwelcome.

 

That toy that had been moving for years, that yo-yo that had been going up and down, it felt like the string was cut now. After tonight, there would be no going back to their original routine. Hating each other wouldn’t be possible anymore and she felt that Andy didn’t want that anymore. He was tired of playing the game. And maybe, so was she.


End file.
